Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2
by Gene's Gal
Summary: Summary Inside, Rated T May Rise In Later Chapters. Don't Own The Movie, Only My OC Characters. Sequel To Under The Spell Of A Phantom.
1. Summary

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Well Here It Is, The Sequel You Have Been Waiting For. So Far, This Is Only The Summery But I Will Update The First Chapter Either Today Or Monday Depending Over What I'm Doing Over The Weekend. I Placed This Up Yesterday Only To Hate What I Written And Took It Straight Off The Site. So Without Futher Ado, Here Is The Summery...

Erik And Ruby Have Returned From Their Romantic Honeymoon In Rome To Discover Some New Changes. Eleanor Has Found A New Suitor And Is Now Engaged To Him (Don't Worry, He Won't Be Sinster Like Mr Johnson. That Guy Is Dead And Isn't Coming Back). Also, A Theatre Is Being Built And Erik Is Deeply Interested To Be A Part Of It. While Overjoyed For Her Husband, Ruby Starts To Feel Ill And Discovers A Jaw-Dropping Truth. Not Only That, Raoul Is On The Horizon Demanding Blood And Revenge For The Tragic Death Of Christine Da Changy, His Wife. But Is She Really Dead? What Would Erik Think Of Ruby's Shocking News?

I Got My Fingers Crossed That You Will Enjoy This, I'll Try My Hardest To Get It Right And Make It Entertaining. Look Out For The First Chapter Called Bliss That Will Be Up Very Soon! Farewell, Dear Readers. Gene's Gal


	2. One: Bliss

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Here Is Chapter One, Enjoy!

One: Bliss

To wake in her husband's arms was enough to break out a beaming smile across Ruby's face.

The way he slept was so peaceful that it nearly made her fall back in a deep slumber herself.

But it was the last day of their honeymoon before returning back to Paris, something they didn't want to do.

They had fallen in love with Rome with it's beautiful history, the stunning sunsets and the people were a lot kinder than in France.

It shocked Erik to the core whenever women that went by just accepted his mask and didn't stare at him.

There were a few emotional nights where he broke down in Ruby's embrace, his sobs affected her so they cried together.

Slowly removing herself from him, Ruby quietly threw off the sheets and grabbed her nightgown that laid at a chair.

Putting it on, she looked out of the window to see such a glorious day outside with bright sunshine and clear skies.

Breathing out a blissful sigh, it was loud enough to stir Erik from his sleep. "Morning Ruby." His croaky voice made her spin around in shock.

"Gosh darling, you scared me!" She gasped, placing her hand at where her heart was racing like mad. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Come back to bed," He offered in a seductive voice that sent desireable shivers up and down her spine, it was ever so tempting.

"Mmm but it's a beautiful day outside, we could go for a walk along the beach?" She suggested, trying to avoid his gaze on her.

"I know you want me." Ruby turned back to look at him, those dangerous eyes were filled with such passion and want that it would be wrong to say no.

So she slowly took off her nightgown, entered back in the bed and let her husband take her body again and again giving her such pleasure it was sinful.

* * *

_My God, she is so beautiful in clothes or naked! _

_She never fails to take my breath away whenever she looks at me._

_My tempting offers is never turned down, to see her giving in is pure rapture._

_Now as I watch her combing her hair, I creep up behind her but it's too late._

_Her eyes look at the mirror to see my reflection there, a wide smile is across her face._

_"Come on here then." She says with a chuckle. I grin as I get closer and wrap my arms across her._

_"Mmm, you smell good." I mutter while I bury my face against her neck, hearing her groan gives me shivers._

_"Erik..." She moans, her hands reach for my head as her fingers dig in my scalp with a slightly tight grip._

_"Yes my darling?" I ask, kissing that senstive part of her ear that makes her moan even louder._

_"Oh please, don't stop." She replies with a whimper. I chuckle to myself, then I pull away from her._

_Ruby looks at me, a massive frown is across her face. "Such a tease." She cries, tears are prickling in her eyes._

_I laugh and turn around, igorning her struggling to stop her sobs but she failed terribly. Cruelity was a fine art to me._

_Once Ruby calmed herself, we were ready to take our walk across the beach though she didn't say a single word at all._

_Not even a look at me, maybe I shouldn't have behaved like that. Perhaps I could make it up for her? I wonder what she would like?_

* * *

Ruby couldn't hide her disappointment and anger at Erik, he drove her to that brink and then stopped it all leaving her very upset.

Then again, what did she expect? He was known to be cruel in his past, especially what he did to Christine and Raoul Da Changy.

But as a husband and a proper lover? It didn't make sense to her at all. Even this pleasent walk together was unbearable to her.

She wouldn't dare to look or talk to Erik, the anger fueling her was tipping to a near overflow though she was behaving like a spoilt child not getting what she wants.

Suddenly he stopped walking and turned her around, his beautiful grey green eyes magically became blue. "Wait here, don't make a move." He demanded.

Ruby frowned as she watched him dash away, how she hated being told what to do! She folded her arms, her eyes darting all around her surroundings.

Then the faint sounds of music began to appear out of nowhere, the strong pangs of a volin and the gentle playing of a guitar was filling the air.

She turned to look at two Italian gentlemen dressed in their finest, coming straight towards her with big smiles across their quite handsome faces.

A gasp escaped from her lips as Erik came, his soulful tenor voice singing a enchanting song in a different lanaguge that sounded awfully like French.

He slowly walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her not once. Other people that were on the beach stopped and looked at this romantic moment.

Erik gathered her hands into his own, he now sang in pure English and my God it was so breath-taking! Every note hit perfectly to the melody.

Ruby felt her heart melting, all the anger and disappointment she had before had disappeared replaced by love and affection for her talented husband.

As he reached the end, he held the final word for thirty seconds until it faded away like a gentle breeze on a summer's day. Ruby wrapped her arms across his neck and kissed him.

Claps and cheers came around them that they broke away from their embrace to see them, Erik gave out plenty of thank yous for the audience while she held onto him tightly.

She looked up at him and whispered "Thank you". He simply nodded his head and captured her lips with his own once more, his fingers played at that senstive area but she pushed him away.

"Oh no, you are NOT disappoining me again." She said as the crowd and the musicans walked away leaving them alone on the beach. "I'm sorry, my love about that eariler." He said.

"I know you are, there was no need for a aplogey. What you did for me was enough and for that, I love you all the more." Ruby said, with a sigh. Erik hugged her in a sweet embrace.

They watched the sea pull in and out in silence for twenty minutes until they decided it was time to head back to the hotel and starting packing for their long trip back home.

Author's Note: I Hope You Like This Bittersweet Chapter, More To Come Very Soon!


	3. Two: Returning Home

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Two: Returning Home

Paris was on the horzion, Ruby could sense it.

After a good few hours on sea, she was glad that land was nearing.

As for Erik, he could stand the shaky waves without feeling sick at all.

She turned her head to look him as he drew and focusing on a young woman with her son.

It amazed her once more that he could do nearly everything: sing, dance, draw and be a perfect lover.

Slowly walking towards him, she leaned her head over his shoulder to see him add the finishing touches.

"It's beautiful." Ruby whispered in his ear, a wide smile went across his face as he looked up at her.

"Thank you darling but it's not going anywhere." He replied with a sigh while rubbing his black fingers on a hankychief.

All the sudden, Ruby ripped the drawing out of the book on his lap and headed towards the two people though igorning Erik's cries of her name.

"Hello there." She began, grabbing the woman's attention instanly. "Well hello, isn't it such a nice day to return back to Paris?" She asked with a small grin.

"Yes it is." Ruby replied, then she lifted her hand to show the drawing. "My husband over there drew you and your son, do you like it?" She said, pointing at Erik.

The woman was transfixed at this stunning piece of art then her eyes fell on the man who oozed such raw power to any red bloodied woman.

"My goodness, he's amazing! Can I keep it?" She asked, looking at Ruby. "Why, of coarse! If you don't mind asking my husband." She replied. "Yes, I shall."

The woman picked up the boy in her arms as she followed Ruby heading towards Erik who was starting to look and feel very uncomfortable in his chair.

"Are you her husband?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes I am, madam." He replied, standing up to take her hand and gently kissed it.

Ruby should've felt jealous there and then but one look from Erik was enough to destory those horrid feelings for good, he was hers and hers alone.

"This picture is beautiful! You should do it for a profession." She suggested. "Ah, it would be a wonderful idea but some people would fear my mask." He replied, pointing at it.

"But I haven't noticed it at all, it makes you even more... mysterious." Ruby wrapped her arm across his in a tight grip, she could feel him tense but slowly relax.

"Well, thank you for that. You can keep the picture if you wish." He said. "Oh that would be lovely! Thank you so much. Anyway, I better go. My husband would be waiting once we reach ashore."

The couple watch the woman walk away while showing her son the drawing, his loud cries of happiness left them with wide smiles. Ruby looked up at Erik, his eyes sparkled.

"See? That lady didn't even notice your mask." She said. "I know and thank you for that, I feared the worst there." He said, gathering her closely in his arms. "There's nothing to fear if I'm here." She replied.

He chuckled and captured his lips into hers for a long and passionate kiss. A loud horn and a man's cry "Land Ahoy!" broke them apart. They were back home.

* * *

_I still can't get over what Ruby did on the ship._

_She took my drawing and headed straight towards the two people I quietly drew to myself._

_You couldn't imagine the raw fear and horror of what could have happened, sometimes that woman is far too rebelious!_

_She even igorned me calling her name!_

_But once that woman looked at me, there wasn't any shock or disgust over my white mask._

_Instead it was awe and pure wonder, it gave me shivers running up and down my spine like spiders._

_Ruby bought her before me, her hazel eyes never seemed to leave mine._

_The boy that laid in her arms was dozing peacefully, his small head against her chest._

_When she told me that I should take it up as a profession, I dismissed it and pointed at this godforsaken thing on my face._

_Again the woman stunned me by saying she didn't even notice it, my body tensed at this but with Ruby's touch I relaxed slowly._

_I told her to keep it, she said her thanks and left to meet her husband. What a unusual yet very kind woman we discovered together._

_As we sat in the carriage on our way to Ruby's home, I couldn't get her words out of my head: "There's nothing to fear if I'm here."_

_I look at her at a new different feeling, this woman would risk and do anything to protect and love me. My heart feels like it's melting._

_She turns to let her eyes burn back at me, that breath-taking smile of hers never fails to let me shoot out a happy grin across my face._

_"So, my husband, what shall we do when we go home?" She asks with a rised eyebrow. I know what she's thinking, it's exactly the same thing I thinking about._

_"Ooh, I don't know really." I reply, taking her in my arms once more. "Bed sounds like a very good idea." I suggest with a naughtly tinkle in my eyes._

_"Erik, you bad bad boy!" She cried, cupping my chin for a long and piercing kiss. We pull away before it gets too intense though I could feel our bodies humming with desire._

* * *

As Erik helped Ruby off the carriage, the kind driver got their luggage down and Erik paid the man greatly.

"Thank you sir, that will feed my family tonight!" He said, joyfully. The couple watched him go until he disappeared from sight.

"He was a nice driver." Ruby said, picking up her belongings. "Indeed." Erik replied behind her with a husky voice.

Suddenly he picked her up from the ground, she uttered a surprise scream and wrapped her arms across his neck.

"But darling, what about our luggage?" She asked. "Let the butler do it." He replied, burning those beautiful eyes back at her.

She giggled as he kicked the door open with his boot and carried her through like normal newlywed couples do.

Then they heard two voices coming from the living room. Ruby knew it was Eleanor but who owned the deep male voice?

Erik placed his wife down, took her hand and led her there. As he opened the door, they both saw two people who looked very much in love.

"Mother, what's going on?" Ruby asked, stomping inside with her eyes darting from her to this handsome stranger that was holding her hands.

"Ah, you have come back from your honeymoon!" Eleanor cried, rising up to embrace her daughter but Ruby stood stiffly that she broke away from the hug.

"Who is he?" She asked again, pointing at him. "Oh I forgot to tell you in my letter, this is Charlie Reid. My future husband to be." Eleanor replied.

He stood up, offering his large hand but Ruby refused to shake it. Instead Erik took her place and told him his name, not once did Charlie stare at him curiously.

"You moved a little quick, didn't you mother?" She hissed. Eleanor shook her head. "I'm going to bed, see you later Erik." She decided, heading out of the door.

The three looked at Ruby hopelessly but turned away and carried on talking like nothing really happened. A pang of hurt coarsed through her that she was lucky to reach her bedroom.

Her sobs were long and loud, so much of a welcome home!

Author's Note: Oh Dear, That Didn't Go Well Did It? Next Chapter Up Soon!


	4. Three: Cracks

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Three: Cracks

_What a way to spoil the day, Ruby!_

_This Charlie is quite a nice man and not once did he question my mask at all._

_I looked at Eleanor, though she looked very happy there was sadness in her eyes._

_If her daughter didn't behave like a brat, then it would have been a very nice afternoon._

_Now as I sip my tea, my anger is starting to overcontrol me. It had to be stopped, fast._

_"Please excuse me for a moment, I'll go and see how Ruby is." I said, placing the cup down and exited the room._

_Heading up the staircase, I reach her door and gently knock it. "GO AWAY!" She screams._

_A heavy frown goes across my face. "No, not unless you either open this door or I will." I warn, coldly._

_There wasn't a answer, my blood began to boil to breaking point. "Fine, here I come." I cry, using all my strengh to slam against it._

_Ruby wails in terror as the door breaks from it's hinges, by the looks of things it wouldn't be easy to fix._

_"How dare you?" She cries, rushing to punch her fists against my chest. "Calm yourself, NOW!" I roared._

_But she doesn't stop at all, the punches were getting harder. Quickly, I grabbed her wrists in a tight grip._

_"LET GO OF ME!" She orders, not looking at me. "Not until you calm down this instant." I demand in a unsettling tone of voice._

_That is when Ruby slowly rises her head to stare into my burning eyes, the sight shocks her that her body trembles._

_"Don't hurt me!" She pleas. Without a answer, I gather her in my arms as she sobs against my bruised chest._

* * *

It took Ruby mere minutes to stop crying and pull away from Erik's tender embrace.

She walked towards her window, a flashback of him appearing so long ago came in her mind.

"Now will you kindly explain to me your behaviour down there?" He asks, shattering the memory.

She turns her head, her red rimmed eyes avoiding his intense gaze on her. She couldn't bear to look in those orbs.

"How could she, Erik? Find a another man after what her other lover nearly did to us? We almost died!" She replied.

"I know but you can't deny her for falling for someone else. Don't you want her to be happy just like you are?"

Ruby turns her head to the floor, thinking this through. Yes, she did want her mother to be happy but it seemed too soon.

She didn't have to notice Erik slowly come towards her and wrapped his strong arms across her waist while his lips trailed down her neck.

"Come on, give this Charlie a try. He sounds like a very nice man to me, he hasn't even noticed my mask." He whispered softly.

Ruby moans as his fingers slowly rises up her stomach, pass her breasts to cup the place where his lips were in a gentle yet possessive grip.

"If you do this, I will give you the sweetest pleasure tonight." He suggested. She smiled wickedly, Erik was way too good at seduction.

Ruby turns her head to face him, his eyes afire of desire and passion. If she had it her way, they would be kissing and taking their bodies right there and then.

But it wasn't night yet, there were a few hours of the afternoon left which bitterly disappointed her. Puffing out a lazy sigh, she nodded her head.

"Good, now come and let's meet him properly." He said, breaking off the embrace and held out his hand for her which she took in a instant.

* * *

_I could feel it, a threatening fear that was rearing it's ugly head at us._

_A crack in our marriage was forming all because of her behaviour over Charlie._

_Though she started to talk to him and seemed to like him, not once did she look my way._

_It pained my heart into great diffculity, was she doing this to punish me over what I did to her door?_

_When we said goodnight to Eleanor and Charlie, she darted quickly to a another bedroom we were going to share._

_I watched her undress, comb her beautiful hair and got into bed shutting her eyes tightly. There goes making love tonight._

_So I undressed, put on my night clothes and gently got in. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she twisted away from my grip._

_"Don't touch me, Erik. I can't bear it right now. I did what you wanted me to do, now I'm tired. Goodnight." She said, gruffly._

_That was when I felt it, right there and then. I turned over the other side and fought my way of any kind of sleep I could get._

* * *

But to Ruby, she was quietly sobbing to herself again.

What on earth was her behaviour since she came home?

Erik was right, she was a spoilt little brat and that slap she gave him filled her with regret.

She turned around to see him on his back, his eyes shut though she could see them flicker.

It pained her greatly without his touch so she wrapped her arms across his back.

He moved to gather her closely against his chest, his lips kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Erik." Ruby sighed, her voice chocking out more sobs.

"I know and I am sorry too." He replied, his gentle stroking of her hair was calming.

"I'll find a way to accept Charlie." She said.

"Don't worry, you will. Now sleep, it's been a long day." He answered.

She snuggled down, feeling a warm smile across her face.

But even she couldn't deny the crack that was there in their marriage.

Shaking her negative thoughts, Ruby shut her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Author's Note: Mmm, This Chapter Is Way Too Angry Here. More Soon!


	5. Four: Ideas And A Threat

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Four: Ideas And A Threat

Ruby soon shook that "Spoilt Little Brat" behaviour as the weeks went by.

She got rather close with Charlie, a blue eyed and brown hair gentleman from Liverpool.

He was a crafty and intelleant man, very good at the charm and poured charsmia whenever he smiled.

Erik couldn't deny a pang of jealously but Ruby never flirted with him, it wasn't in her place and her heart was for only one man.

Also Charlie was here to build a new theatre to entertain this little town which grabbed Erik's attention instanly.

"Well, my husband is very good in writing music Mr Reid." Ruby said, after sipping her tea during one afternoon.

"Ah, then he would be perfect to join my team then." Charlie replied, looking straight at Erik who was completly stunned.

"Are you serious? After all what happened to me in the past?" He asked, turning away from the man's gaze.

"Bah! Time has moved on, so has the people. I think everyone here would be in awe of your talent, don't forget I have heard it several times since I have been here." Charlie replied.

Erik looked at him then to his wife, her eyes had pools of tears but they were happy tears. "If you are sure then." He said, turning to him.

"Excellent! It will take a little while to build and everything but I don't think it's going to stop you from writing your music."

"Well perhaps I could help your crew as well, I can carry heavy things only if you want too." Erik suggested.

"You're hired!" Charlie cried, standing up from the chair so he could shake his hand. It was a warm hand shake that left Eleanor breathless and Ruby quietly crying to herself.

* * *

_I can't believe it._

_Charlie wants me to be a part of his theatre?_

_I can't shake the exictment and joy in my bones._

_I owe it all to my beautiful wife, the one who behaved poorly at first but changed to a mature young woman._

_To celebrate, I take us out for dinner in a rather posh resteruant where we ate and drank to the upcoming event._

_Yes, some people stared at my mask but I didn't take any notice of them._

_I can never change my face or make it whole again which upsets me still but if the woman I love accepts it, then why should it matter?_

_Telling Charlie about my haunted past was a frightening and nervous experience but he too accepted it which stunned me._

_Then he told me that he was thrown into jail for a crime he didn't commit but took most of his life away behind bars._

_His tale left me in shivers, since then we grew into a understanding between us and became very close friends._

_Seeing him woo and charm Eleanor was a sight to see, this man really truely adored this woman and he was so much better than that bastard Mr Johnson._

_I hope he rots in hell, the scum. He would have taken everything in one day, life without Ruby was pointless. I rather die than succumb to the torrture and agony of jail._

_Once night fell, me and Ruby said our goodnights to Eleanor and Charlie as we headed to bed._

_I watched her put on her nightdress and comb her hair, then she walked towards me with a smirk across her beautiful face._

_"Mmm, I think we should make up over the night where we haven't made love." She suggested, kissing my neck gently._

_"But what about Charlie and Eleanor? Won't they hear?" I cried, feeling a little nervous._

_"Listen." She said, placing a finger on my lips. For a few seconds, sounds of pleasureable moaning appeared through the walls._

_My eyes widened in horror but Ruby was giggling like a child, I just couldn't believe it!_

_"At least they are getting on with it, how about we should as well?" She rose a eyebrow, her eyes were filled with desire and passion._

_I didn't utter a word as I picked her up, flung her on the bed and we began our coupling until we lay spent in each other's arms until the sun rose._

* * *

A powerful and stunning ship came to shore, it's sails had the words Da Changy on them.

One man stepped off it, wearing a blue cape and a hat to cover his features.

He paid a old man with his back bent not to say anything of what he saw tonight.

"Thank you, good sir. But what are you doing here though?" He asked, looking right into a pair of blue eyes.

"I'm here to find the Phantom Of The Opera." Raoul replied in a cold and uneven tone of voice.

The man's eyes widened in horror but before he could say anymore, Da Changy was walking away.

He was here to find him, follow his every step, spread the rumours around this town and finally kill him.

That monster took his wife to a early grave, it broke his heart to a million pieces. But he wasn't going to give up.

The Phantom Of The Opera will die by a pair of hands, no-one will miss him and Paris would be a safer place to go.

Author's Note: Uh Oh, He's Here Early! Next Chapter Up Soon!


	6. Five: Shocking News

Under The Spell Of A Phantom 2

Five: Shocking News

Ruby couldn't shake this feeling.

It was unsettling her for a while now.

While Erik was busy helping Charlie and the builder for the new theare, she began to feel ill.

Placing a curious hand on her stomach, she wondered if she was with child.

The only person that would understand her would be Eleanor.

She found her in the garden, wandering through the beautiful Eden of flowers and plants.

"Mother, I have a question for you." Ruby began, catching up towards her.

"Alright, you know you can tell me anything." Eleanor said with a comforting smile.

"I may be with child." She blurted it out.

Eleanor stopped walking and stared at her daughter.

At first, Ruby thought the look would be of horror and fear.

Instead it was in awe and surprise.

"Well, we must get the doctor and confirm it." She suggested.

"But.. what about Erik? Is he ready to become a father?" Ruby asked, with worry in her voice.

"That is a step you will have to take, be strong my daughter. It's bound to happen any day though." Eleanor replied, cupping her cheek.

"Thank you mother, would you mind calling for the doctor today? I need to know."

"Of coarse, I'll shall fetch for him right now."

Ruby watched her mother depart from the house and went to sit in the living room, her thoughts spinning like crazy.

Would be a mother? Would Erik be a father? Are they really ready for children right now?

Shutting her eyes, she prayed that if she is with child, that he would accept it with open arms.

* * *

_Me and Charlie were hard at work getting this theatre up and running._

_I had written several sheets of music, some sounded perfect while others were a little rough._

_Though I was pleased to finally do what my passion was calling for me, I was igorning Ruby a lot more._

_We hardly made love every night, she would lie in our bed pretending to sleep. Perhaps she still didn't really forgive me after that day._

_Puffing out a long sigh, I carried on working._

* * *

Her body felt numb from the shock, the tears fell down her face endlessly.

Eleanor's gentle stroking of her hair wasn't enough to calm Ruby down.

The shocking news the doctor delivered was just so wrong, how could it be?

Hearing two male voices from downstairs frightened the woman.

"Oh my goodness, what will Erik say?" Ruby wailled, placing her hands over her face.

"I don't know, my darling. I just don't know." Eleanor replied, wishing there was a way to take away from this pain.

Once Erik and Charlie stepped in the room, smiling and laughing, they instanly stopped.

"What's wrong, my love?" Erik asked, dashing towards Ruby who lifted herself up from the couch.

"My darling, I have some news that may shock you." She began, igorning the breaking of her voice.

His gentle caress up and down her arms was comforting yet didn't stop the trembles.

"Tell me." He whispered.

Charlie came to sit beside Eleanor, taking her hands into his.

"I can not have any children, not now. Not ever." Ruby said, coldly.

The horror flashed across Erik's eyes, how could this be?

"How do you know this?" He asked, his tone was getting angry.

"My mother called on a doctor as I though I may be with child but I'm not. I can never bear your children, Erik. I'm so sorry!" She replied, burying her face against his chest.

He stood there, stiff and breathing unevenly.

She looked up at him, he didn't look at her.

"Say something." She pleaded.

"There is nothing for me to say, Ruby. Though you can not bear my children, I will love you forever." He said.

Eleanor didn't believe it, Charlie was a little ashamed at Erik's distant behaviour.

But for Ruby, it was enough to kiss him fully on the lips and hug him tightly.

* * *

_So, I can not hear the sound of children playing in this house._

_It's a brutal and cruel stab to the heart._

_Seeing her tear stained face proved it all._

_Even if she was with child, I wouldn't behave like this._

_Cold. Distant. Avoiding her touch and caresses._

_I worked furiously day until late at night._

_Charlie warned me of what I was doing but I didn't care._

_I had to get away from that house and her._

_I broke down when I'm alone, my tears unheard to anyone but me._

_The theatre was nearly done, my music would be ready for any opera upcoming._

_That was the only thing that kept me going now._

* * *

Hearing the news from a local gossiper that the monster's wife couldn't give him any child was a pure and evil delight.

He laughed and laughed until his throat was red raw, what sweet punishment for the crimes he made all those years ago.

Toasting red wine up in the air, Raoul said. "For Christine, may if she was alive, would pour several babies and boast about it!"

Drinking it down to the very last drop, he let the glass smash on the floor as he walked towards the window staring at the new theatre.

A grin went across his face, his little project would soon be ready to destory not only his marriage but his brand new life.

Author's Note: Mmm, I Wonder What Raoul's Project Is? Next Chapter Up Soon!


End file.
